


Work Out

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Gym, Shower Sex, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Kat and Will were sparring but now Kat is in the mood for a different kind of work out





	

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Will taunted Kat as they sparred in the empty dojo where they had first met more than a year ago. Will had been teaching Kat some new martial arts moves as well as the former pink ranger showing her boyfriend some things she’d picked up during her time in the spandex. 

“Watch it,” Kat bit back. “I don’t want to hurt you…much.”

“Bring it nekomata,” Will smirked. “I want to see if my kitten has the claws to back up all that hissing.” Will laughed and ducked a kick that nearly connected with the side of his head. It was fun and invigorating to cut loose for a couple of hours but all too soon they had to go. Will technically ran the dojo but the actual owner wouldn’t be thrilled if he caught them so late after hours. The pair went into their respective locker rooms to shower and change. Kat had undressed when she dimly heard the showers running from the opposite room and an impish idea occurred to her. Wrapping herself with a towel, she crept towards the door to women’s change room and peeked out. Even though she knew no one was there, she couldn’t help but check that the coast was clear before dashing into the men’s side. Will’s stuff was out on the bench so she left her towel there and padded quietly to the showers. There she saw Will, fully nude, standing beneath the hot spray, letting the water wash over him. 

Kat took a moment to enjoy the view before sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Hi.”

Will jumped a little but quickly relaxed, “Well hello there. Can I help you?” 

“It was kind of lonely on the other side, I figured I’d come here and see if you’d keep me company,” Kat’s hand brazenly slipped down as she spoke until her fingers were grazing just above his groin. 

“I think I could be persuaded,” Will returned the favor by reaching back and gently running his fingers across the front of her center. Kat turned him to face her and he wasted no time capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. He moved his hands up to her breasts and pulled and twisted her nipples until they were hard and sensitive. Then in a quick move, Will had her under the shower head, positioning her so that the water hit her chest directly. The pounding hot droplets hit her tender skin making her gasp. “Does that feel good sweetheart?” he whispered, still playing with her breasts. Kat groaned in response and he moved one hand down to her core. He spread the folds easily and exposed her clit to the rivulets of water running down his arm. Kat bucked but Will kept a steady hold on her, “Easy there baby, I’ve got you.” 

“More,” Kat pleaded. 

“More?” Will taunted, sliding his fingers down to her aching hole, skimming just along the outside. Kat squirmed under his leisurely actions, silently begging him to touch her properly. 

“Will please,” she whispered. “Please, please, I need you, please.” 

“Fuck Kat,” he groaned. “Love it when you beg for me.” He stepped back far enough to line up, push in slowly, hissing at her warmth. “So tight.” He started thrusting slowly, pushing in as deep as he could go. The spray from the shower bounced off their already sensitive skin, the sensation heightening every touch and move. Picking up speed, Will gave a particularly hard thrust and Kat cried out. “That’s it baby, cum for me,” Will growled. 

“Oh god Will,” Kat shouted. Pleasure racked her whole body and within seconds she was shaking with the force of her orgasm. She might have fallen to floor if it wasn’t for Will’s iron grip holding her upright. 

“One more time kitten,” Will gritted out. “Just one more.”

“Y-ye-yes-s,” she stuttered. “Oh fuck!” She came again, crying out to the heavens and taking Will with her. Both their knees gave out and they half-collapsed, half-eased down to the slippery tiles. 

“Best. Training. Session. Ever.” Will panted and Kat couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 


End file.
